Rosskur
Zitat Gruppierungen Farm-Überlebende *Rick Grimes *Lori Grimes *Carl Grimes *Carol Peletier *Theodore Douglas *Daryl Dixon *Glenn Rhee *Hershel Greene *Maggie Greene *Beth Greene Gefängnis-Überlebende *Tomas *Big Tiny *Oscar *Axel *Andrew (TV Serie) Zombies *Test-Zombie *Big Tinys Zombie *Kaiserschnitt-Zombie *Attentat-Zombie *Zombie 23 *Zombie 56 *Zombie 71 *Zombie 79 *Zombie 85 *Zombie 100 *Zombie 101 Orte der Handlungen * Zellentrakt C * Zellenvorraum C * Tunnelsystem * Cafeteria * Wäscherei * Außenhof * Zellenblock D * Übergang Kurzbeschreibung Hershel wird zurück in den Zellentrakt C gebracht und auf ein Bett gelegt. Die Häftlinge folgen den Überlebenden in die Freiheit. Dort erklären ihnen Rick und Daryl, dass die Welt sich geändert hat. Sie führen die ehemals Gefangenen nach draußen und zeigen ihnen die erledigten Leichen. Tomas will die Farm-Überlebenden aus dem Gefängnis haben. Es kommt zur Auseinandersetzung. Sie einigen sich darauf, dass sie im Austausch für Nahrung Hilfe bei der Säuberung eines Zellenblocks erhalten. Die Nahrung wird übergeben und Nahkampfwaffen werden an die Häftlinge verteilt. Rick teilt Glenn zur Aufsicht auf Hershel ein und geht zusammen mit T-Dog und Daryl, sowie den Häftlingen in den Zellenblock D. Carol versucht alles um Hershel zu stabilisieren. Maggie ist besorgt, dass er es nicht schaffen könnte. Glenn beruhigt sie und muss dann Hershel ans Bett fesseln zu ihrer aller Sicherheit. Carl kann einige Bandagen finden, was sehr hilfreich ist, wird jedoch von seiner Mutter dafür geschimpft. Nachdem Hershel stabil ist will Carol weitere Praxiserfahrung an Leichen sammeln und bittet Glenn mit ihr einen Zombie herein zu schaffen. Am Zaun tötet sie einen Zombie und schafft ihn mit Glenns Hilfe hinein. Bei ihrer Operation an dem Leichnam wird sie von einer unbekannten Person beobachtet. Maggie möchte, dass ihr Vater in Frieden sterben kann, als plötzlich seine Atmung aussetzt. Lori beginnt sofort mit einer Wiederbelebung und hat Erfolg. Unterdessen säubern Rick und die Anderen den Zellenblock. Hierbei sterben drei Häftlinge. Der Zellenblock wird an die verbliebenen, Axel und Oscar, übergeben. Zurück im Zellenblock C besucht Rick den verwundeten Hershel. Er kommt zu Bewusstsein und greift Ricks Hand. Lori und Rick sondern sich von der Gruppe ab. Nach all den Monaten macht Rick nun wieder einen zaghaften Schritt auf Lori zu. Vorspann Rick, Glenn, Maggie, T-Dog, Hershel und Daryl sind in der Cafeteria. Hershel musste das Bein amputiert werden, als sich plötzlich fünf Gefängnis-Überlebende gezeigt haben. Rick konzentriert sich nur auf Hershel, der hohen Blutverlust erleidet. Er beschließt, dass sie ihn so schnell wie möglich zurück schaffen müssen. Glenn läuft an den Gefängnisinsassen vorbei und räumt einen Serviertisch leer, der als Trage dienen soll. Mit vereinten Kräften wird Hershel darauf gelegt und heraus gefahren. Die fünf Insassen schauen währenddessen ungläubig zu. Sie werden von Daryl bedroht, der ihnen auch erklärt, dass Hershel gebissen wurde und deshalb amputiert werden musste. Tomas, der Anführer der Gefangenen, greift nach seiner Waffe, doch Rick gab bereits den Befehl zum Rückzug, sodass seine Gruppe aus der Cafeteria stürmt und die Insassen verdutzt zurück lässt. Handlung der Folge Die Gruppe folgt Glenns Markierungen zurück zum Ausgang. Unterwegs bemerken sie, wie die Gefängnisinsassen ihnen folgen, ignorieren diese jedoch. In den Zellen angekommen legen Sie Hershel in ein Bett. Carol Peletier beginnt sofort damit seine Wunde zu versorgen und gibt Anweisungen was sie braucht. Daryl bereitet sich auf die neue Gruppe vor und legt einen Pfeil ein. Er lässt sie langsam heraus treten. Ihr Anführer erklärt, dass Zelle Nr. 4 in Zellentrakt C seine Zelle ist und er dorthin zurück will. Daryl erklärt ihnen, dass sie nun frei sind und gehen können. Tomas ist misstrauisch, doch Big Tiny, der größte Gefangene, und Axel, ein Gefangener mit Spitzbart, wollen die Freiheit nutzen. Ihr Anführer jedoch besteht darauf, dass es sein Gefängnis ist und zieht seinen Revolver. Die Diskussion erhitzt sich, sodass die übrigen Gefangenen die Neuankömmlinge bemerken. Rick lässt Glenn bei Hershel zurück für den Fall, dass dieser nicht überlebt und sich in einen Untoten verwandelt. Dann geht er und schlichtet den Streit. Die Gefangenen berichten, wie sie in die Cafeteria gesperrt wurden und nun seit ca. 10 Monaten dort hausen. Rick erklärt ihnen die Situation. Er denkt, dass die Hälfte der Weltbevölkerung tot ist. Er führt sie in den Innenhof. Tomas ist nicht bereit in die Cafeteria zurück zu kehren und will, dass die Zivilisten verschwinden. Rick erklärt, dass er das Gefängnis nicht aufgeben wird. Axel kann einen Kompromiss vermitteln, sodass Ricks Gruppe im Austausch für die Hälfte der Lebensmittel bei der Säuberung des Zellenblock D behilflich ist. Daryl, T-Dog und Rick schauen sich in der Cafeteria die Nahrungsmittel und sind überrascht, wie viel vorhanden ist. Hinter einer Tür zum Kühlhaus wird Rick von üblen Gerüchen fast umgeworfen - die Toilette der Gefangenen. Carol konnte die Blutung von Hershel verringern. Sie denkt daran, dass er Krücken benötigen wird und sie dringend die Krankenabteilung finden müssen für Antibiotika und Schmerzmittel. Sie nehmen Hershel die Ausrüstung ab. Maggie und Glenn gehen vor die Zelle. Sie bereut ihren Vater in Gefahr gebracht zu haben und denkt schon daran, dass er dies nicht überlebt oder nicht überleben sollte, weil die Gruppe immer flieht und er mit seiner Behinderung sie aufhalten wird. Glenn beruhigt sie und schickt sie dann zu Beth, die schon dabei ist für ihren Vater die Kleidung zu ändern. Rick bringt die Lebensmittel zusammen mit T-Dog. Er wird über den Zustand von Hershel informiert und gibt Glenn Anweisung ihn mit Handschellen zu fesseln - als Vorsichtsmaßnahme. Lori nimmt ihren Mann beiseite und befragt ihn bezüglich der Gefangenen. Rick sieht nur als Option, dass er sie tötet. Lori ist einverstanden, doch Rick glaubt ihr nicht. Sie klagt, dass sie eine schlechte Mutter und Ehefrau sei. Rick geht schweigend. Die Gefangenen nehmen sich stumpfe Waffen. Tomas erklärt, dass Schusswaffen doch besser seien, doch Daryl erinnert, dass Untote von Lärm angezogen werden. Sie weisen wiederholt darauf hin, dass sie das Gehirn zerstören müssen. Dann teilt Rick Zweier-Teams ein. Maggie kommt zum Krankenbett ihres Vaters und sieht, wie Glenn ihm Fesseln anlegt. Sie atmet tief durch und bittet um etwas Zeit mit ihrem Vater. Nachdem beide heraus gegangen sind, erklärt sie Hershel, dass er nicht weiter kämpfen braucht und sie, sowie ihre Schwester schon klar kommen werden. Sie dankt ihm für alles und gibt ihm einen Abschiedskuss. Daryl führt die Gruppe durch die dunklen Gänge. Er bemerkt zwei Zombies und lässt die Gruppe anhalten. Kurz bevor sie den Angriff planmäßig starten stürmen die fünf Häftlinge vor und stechen, schlagen und treten auf die Untoten ein. Rick und seine Leute schauen ungläubig zu. Carl Grimes hat in der Zwischenzeit die Krankenstation gefunden und bringt Verbände und Medikamente. Seine Mutter schimpft ihn dafür, dass er sich in Gefahr gebracht hat. Carl schnauzt sie an und wird von Beth ermahnt mehr Respekt gegenüber seiner Mutter zu haben. Wütend läuft er davon. Daryl schärft den Gefangenen nochmals ein, dass sie auf den Kopf zielen müssen. Dann zeigt er es ihnen am nächsten Zombie, der herein kommt. Die Gruppe erledigt nun gezielt ein Dutzend Zombies. Big Tiny zieht sich etwas zurück und wird von einem Zombie angegriffen. Er kann ihn abwehren, doch in einem unachtsamen Augenblick wird er von einem anderen Untoten gekratzt. Rick und Tomas töten die beiden Zombies. Die Gruppe stellt den Kratzer fest. Andrew, ein kleinerer Häftling, möchte, dass Rick irgendwas tut, damit Big Tiny überlebt, doch dieser sieht keine Möglichkeit. Tomas erschlägt den Verwundeten und zerhackt ihm das Gehirn mit einem Wilden Ausdruck in den Augen. Carol hat in der Zwischenzeit Hershels Bein bandagiert und bittet nun Glenn um Hilfe. Sie hat einiges von Hershel gelernt, braucht jedoch noch Praxiserfahrung. Sie gehen zu dem Loch im Zaun, an dem sie zuvor eingedrungen sind. Carol wählt eine weibliche Untote aus, ersticht sie mit einer Stahlstange und holt sie hinter den Zaun. Dort beginnt sie eine Operation und wird dabei von einer unbekannten Person beobachtet. Rick und Daryl sind besorgt um den Ausdruck in Tomas Gesicht, als er seinen Mithäftling ermordet hat. Die Gruppe findet die Wäscherei. Sie besitzt einen Ausgang in den angrenzenden Zellenblock D. Tomas soll eine Seite der Doppeltür öffnen um die herein strömenden Zombies unter Kontrolle halten zu können. Er klopft gegen die Tür und öffnet dann beide Flügel. Sofort kommt ein halbes Dutzend Untoter herein und die Überlebenden haben alle Hände voll zu tun. Während des Kampfes versucht Tomas Rick zu erschlagen oder von einem Zombie beißen zu lassen, doch Rick überlebt die Attacken. Nachdem die Zombies tot sind schauen sich die beiden Anführer an. Rick schlägt mit seiner Machete in Tomas Kopf, der sofort tot ist. Andrew ist schockiert und will den Tot rächen, doch Rick entwaffnet ihn mühelos. In Panik ergreift er die Flucht. Rick folgt ihm, während Daryl und T-Dog die übrigen Häftlinge in Schach halten. Rick folgt Andrew durch die leeren Gänge nach draußen in den Hof. Dort schließt er das Gitter und lässt den Gefangenen allein mit 10 Zombies. Rick hört, wie Andrew um sein Leben kämpft. Im Anschluss geht er zurück zu den anderen. Maggie merkt plötzlich, wie die Atmung von Hershel aussetzt. Beth schreit um Hilfe, worauf hin Lori kommt und Mund-zu-Mund Beatmung durchführt. Hershel erwacht und alle schrecken zurück, doch er sackt wieder auf seine Liege und atmet nun ruhig weiter. Oscar und Axel sind die letzten Überlebenden der Häftlinge. Axel fleht um sein Leben, während Oscar sich seinem Schicksal ergibt. Rick und seine Gruppe säubern den Zellenblock nun allein und übergeben diesen dann den beiden Häftlingen, die von nun an auf sich allein gestellt sind. Rick macht einen Krankenbesuch bei Hershel. Dieser kommt wieder zu Bewusstsein und ergreift Ricks Hand. Lori verlässt die Gruppe und Rick folgt ihr. Sie geht auf den Übergang, der sich zwischen zwei Gebäudenkomplexen befindet. Er kommt hinzu und sie sprechen darüber, dass sie die Leichen beseitigen werden. Danach spricht sie über ihre gemeinsame Familie. Rick erklärt ihr, dass sie keine schlechte Mutter sei. Lori bemerkt, dass er nichts zum Thema Ehefrau gesagt hat. Sie deutet an, dass eine Scheidung in der aktuellen Zeit schwierig sei. Sie erinnert sich an die Tageserfolge: Nahrung und Hershels Leben gerettet und bewertet den Tag als gut. Sie hatte auf ein klärendes Gespräch zwischen sich und ihrem Mann gehofft. Rick wird sehr überlegt. Mit Mühe legt er seine Hand auf ihre Schulter, dankt ihr ohne sie jedoch anschauen zu können, und geht dann. Sie bleibt stehen und greift zärtlich nach der Stelle, an der er sie berührt hat. Besonderheiten * Tomas und Andrew sind der vierte und der fünfte Mensch den Rick nach Tony, Dave und Shane tötet. * Hershel ist der erste Charakter der reanimiert wird. * Das Baby von Lori ist überfällig. * In dieser Folge wird die charakterliche Veränderung von Rick zum ersten Mal richtig deutlich. * Der Handlungsstrang um Andrea und Michonne wird in dieser Folge nicht fortgesetzt. Todesfälle *Test-Zombie *Big Tinys Zombie *Kaiserschnitt-Zombie *Attentat-Zombie *Big Tiny *Tomas Trivia * Der Name Rosskur bedeutet so viel wie für die Patienten überaus anstrengende, strapaziöse Behandlung (...) aber den gewünschten Erfolg bringt; GewaltkurOnline-Duden vom 24.07.2015 * Kurz vor der deutschen Ausstrahlung gab der Sender FOX bekannt, dass auch die zweite Folge kurzfristig um 21 Sekunden gekürzt werden musste.Zitat: "Liebe TWD-Fans, leider hat es auch die 2. Folge von THE WALKING DEAD nicht unbeanstandet durch die Prüfung geschafft, was wir sehr bedauern. FOX musste die Folge um 21 Sekunden kürzen, um eine Ausstrahlungserlaubnis zu erhalten. Viele Grüße, euer FOX-Team. " Quelle Facebook * Die Szene, in der sich Maggie von ihrem Vater verabschiedet, hat Glen Mazzara seiner kürzlich verstorbenen Mutter gewidmet.Quelle Inside TV Nachweise